


no, i'm not as proper

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [297]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, F/M, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Kabu tries, and fails, to resist Nessa.
Relationships: Kabu/Rurina | Nessa
Series: Commissions [297]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 11





	no, i'm not as proper

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the past, another prequel to "let's act out our favorite little scene," also takes place before the one I posted yesterday, "acting out our old parts"

Nessa makes her interest in him all too obvious, and Kabu honestly has no idea what to do. The young trainer shows plenty of promise, and could make for a formidable rival, once she comes into her own. As a Water specialist, she could mean trouble for him, but right now, she is already causing plenty of trouble, and it has little to do with her skills as a trainer.

Nessa is more known as a model right now, and has been doing so since she was a toddler, with such natural beauty that of course her parents had to capitalize on it. Now that she is training to take on the gym challenge, now that she is already being scouted by the current Water gym leader to take over, should she fail to claim the championship for herself, Kabu sees a lot more of her than he would like to, or at least, too much for him to be able to keep hiding what it is that’s going on.

He has no idea why she is so interested in him, or why she keeps trying, even though he does everything that he can to dissuade her from pursuing him. She just _likes_ him, and having a young girl like her completely infatuated with him, especially one as beautiful as her, is dangerous. He knows that, with the way the Pokemon League is being run right now, he probably would not get into any trouble for it, and it would honestly just grant him entry into those exclusive parties he hears so much about, but there is some part of him that thinks he should not cross that line.

Kabu has always tried to avoid crossing that line, even knowing how many of his colleagues take part in it, choosing a promising and attractive young trainer to groom to fit their preferences, and then inviting them to one of the parties, where they parade them around like a pet, and get involved in all sorts of debauchery. It seems that everyone involved enjoys it quite a bit, and he is always told that he is missing out, but he still stays away, trying to remain some level of integrity.

Maybe it is because he isn’t from Galar, but in the beginning, he simply does not understand why anyone would want to do something like that. And then he meets Nessa, and he understands it perfectly, and still, he tries his damnedest to stay away from her, so that he can stay away from all of _that_. When she gives him a playful smile or a needy pout, his integrity is the last thing on his mind, which is what makes a girl like her about as dangerous for him as her beloved Water types would be for his team.

Nessa obviously knows about what goes on behind closed doors as well. He has no idea how she found out, or who told her, but she knows that there would be any easy way for her to get involved with Kabu, a way that would keep him out of trouble, and that makes her that much more persistent. She is subtle about it, asking if he goes to a lot of parties in his downtime, or if he knows of any fun places that someone her age could go.

At least, she probably _thinks_ that she is being subtle. No one else thinks that, and he is teased a few times by others in the League, all of them unsure why he is letting such a perfect opportunity pass him by. Nessa is the ideal girl for so many of them, and she seems to only have eyes for him, outright begging him to ruin her childhood innocence once and for all.

It keeps him up at night, thinking about what he would do to her, if given the chance, while ignoring the fact that she has presented him with plenty of chances. She dresses like no girl her age should, her agency keeping her well stocked with whatever clothes she may want, and she has long legs for her age, legs that she shows off at any opportunity, and Kabu spends many a sleepless night trying and failing to banish these thoughts, promising himself over and over again that he is never actually going to give into her attempts to seduce him.

But he is weak, and he is only human, and she never slows down and never gives up, not even for a second. With so many sleepless nights, and with Nessa always finding a way to get close to him, it is only a matter of time before he finally breaks down.

~X~

She gets him alone one day, following him into the locker room after a quick training session. He has no idea what she is even doing there, until she tells him that her mentor has been bringing her to different gyms, to observe, and that she said she would go home on her own, and didn’t need to be escorted. Instead of going home, though, she followed him here, where there is no one else around, and nowhere to escape to.

“I just wanted to spend some time getting to know you,” she says, managing to look so innocent, not a hint of trickery in her face. “You always have somewhere else to be, but you’re not busy right now, are you?”

Even with the way that she hides her intentions, it is pretty obvious that she knows the effect that she has on him, and that she intends to make good use of that. She must be used to the way that men and women alike look at her, have been looking at her since she first started to develop, and she knows that there are plenty of people who take young trainers like her to “teach” things to, and so, she knows that she has a chance, no matter what he may say to her.

And, as much as he hates to admit it, she does have a chance. She has an even better chance than she may realize, or maybe exactly the chance that she thinks she has, since it seems she is always able to figure out just what kind of effect she has on him, no matter how hard he may try to hide that. And he has been trying hard for so long to fight it, while she has done everything in her power to break him down…

Even he can’t stay strong forever.

Which is why a kiss from Nessa is all it takes to make Kabu crumble. She has been trying her subtle flirtations for long enough, but it is when she goes directly for it, deciding to physically show him what she wants that he gives up on his resolve. He has tried everything in his power to ignore her, to forget about her, to resist her, and nothing has worked, and it never will.

She is younger than him, and she is basically volunteering to be his submissive pet, but they both know, as she pushes him back against one of the lockers, that she is the one with all the real power here. Because he should be able to fight her off, should be able to push her away, and he doesn’t, and then he is returning her kiss, his arms wrapped around her slender shoulders, pulling her so close to his body that she is able to feel _exactly_ what she does to him.

By the time she pulls back from the kiss, it already goes without saying that she is going to get her way. She starts tugging at his shorts, and he lets out a long breath, telling himself that this is his last chance to stop things from escalating any further. And then he takes hold of her, so that he can take some control in the matter, and show her everything that he has thought about doing to her, while she has spent so much time teasing him to this point.

Neither of them have said a word since before she kissed him, but it seems that is no longer necessary. All of this goes without saying, and Kabu really does not trust his voice right now. He turns her around, so that her back is to the lockers, where she can lean against them for support as he works to quickly strip her down, and then drops between her legs.

Though he has no idea what she may have been planning to do with him, he knows that, if he is going to do this, he at least wants to make it as good for her as he possible can. This is her first time, and if he is really going to rob her of her innocence like that, then he might as well make sure it is worth remembering. Her legs start to go weak as he eats her out, and she is just barely able to remain stable, thanks to the lockers behind her.

Her soft gasps and moans are so cute, and drive him that much crazier, aching with desire for her, desire that has been building up for much too long. Nessa is quite a formidable rival indeed, one that he might never be able to properly overcome.

He brings her right to the edge of her climax, but stops short, listening to her whining as he stands, removing his shorts the rest of the way, since she had not quite been able to finish getting them off of him. Her eyes are wide with anticipation and arousal, her breath coming in erratic gasps, and he does not need to ask her if she is ready for him. After all this time, there is really no need to question anything, not with the way she has been pushing him for more.

And if he is doing something wrong by giving into the impulses, the flames that she has stoked in him, then that is just something that he will have to deal with later.

With her legs spread, he wastes no time in pushing into her, but he slows to take his time with it once he has penetrated her, not wanting to take things too quickly. She has her arms wrapped around him tight, clinging to him while he slowly fits himself inside of her, claiming her for his own, just like she wants. Though he still can’t figure out what a girl like her could possibly want with him, he is so glad that she does, even if there is still that part of him that wishes she would not waste her time on him, or that wishes she could have maintained her innocence.

None of that seems to matter anymore, not as he begins picking up the pace, a hand cradling the back of her head so that he does not slam it into the locker behind them while he fucks her harder and faster. His own soft grunts mingle with her needy moans, the two of them so caught up in one another that nothing else matters at all, not even his own guilt or reluctance. If anything, he is left wondering, when he is on the edge of his own climax, why he would ever deny himself this to begin with.

Perhaps when he has more clarity, when he lets what he has done sink in, he might have more regrets on the matter, but that will not matter either. What he has done can’t be undone, and now that Nessa is his, he will have to take responsibility for that. He will have awakened an appetite in her, and the only thing for it is to let her be his little pet, to let her come along with him to the parties he has spent so long avoiding, that she has been looking for her way into.

Suddenly, none of that sounds quite so bad. After all, he is going to have Nessa there with him, and now that she has won him over, he can only look forward to all of them time they will get to spend together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
